zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I Will Always Be With You (Redo)
I Will Always Be With You is a Wilde Times in Zootopia fic by PrinceBalto. Premise I figured that this new canon was a perfect opportunity to use this song for a WildeHopps song sequence. This is the same song as before, but in a more Zootopia setting. Soon after their wedding, Nick must go on a long business trip all over Zootopia, and he does not want to leave Judy behind, but she has her dance duty back at the park, and she reassures him that all is well. Story Life couldn't be better. Wilde Times was quickly growing, with more and more attractions being added daily. As well, Judy, my gorgeous, hip-shaking, dancing bunny beauty, and I have just gotten married. I am in heaven as we enjoy a wonderful honeymoon at the luxurious Four Paws Hotel at the Zootopia Galleria mall. However, something has come up. My parents are sending me on a business trip across Zootopia to sign more suppliers, vendors, entertainers and more. My father will be on his own trip, visiting some restaurant companies to have some eateries for our main street. Judy will be with my mother as she keeps an eye on the park. I sigh. "I wish I didn't have to do this," I told Judy. Judy simply looked at me sweetly. Deep in her heart, deep in her soul, music played, and she began to sing: Judy I will always be with you Makes no difference where your road takes you to Even if we're apart Now we're joined at the heart Though our moment may be gone You and I will still live on The same music played in Nick's soul and he sang as well: Nick I will always be with you I'll be by your side whatever you do Other memories may fade But the ones that we made Are eternal as a star Now I'm part of who you are Nick and Judy And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter I'll be in the tears you cry Nick Because the way you and I have touched one another Nick and Judy Doesn't end with goodbye interlude Nick I will always be with you! Nick and Judy Like a guardian angel, constant and true When you're lost in the night and you can't see the light My love will see you through Nick I will always be there Judy You'll have me there Nick and Judy I will always be with you We then shared a sweet, deep kiss. Judy smiled. "Now, it's time. I will be here waiting for you," she said. I hugged her and grabbed my travel bag. "I love you," I told her As she watched, I walked out to go to the train. My love for her would keep me going. Category:Wilde Times in Zootopia continuity Category:Songfics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics